The Art Of The Heart Over Any Other Art
by ForbiddenWolf19
Summary: Echo Village has just welcomed it's newest villager, a young man with a passion for his art in beauty. A meeting with a young woman with a passion for her art of being a successful farmer. These two passionate people whom strive differently in their art, may find themselves sharing a passion in the art of budding love. [AllenxTessa/Rio]
Meeting Salon Master Allen

Tessa was trapped between his chest and his work desk. His slender arms were embracing her on both sides of her body. They allowed no escape, and in a small part of her racing mind, she wasn't sure if you wanted to be freed. His face was so close, inching even closer. She could feel his warm vanilla breath on her lips. Oh the way they were making her own lips tingle in anticipation. Then in his silk, but husky voice he finally spoke mere inches from your lips. "You're mine, and mine alone. Do you understand me Princess? You are mine forever more whether you whether you like it or not. I'm not the type to share and I never have been."

What had she gotten herself into this mess? And on her first summer to in this town add! Maybe she should take the time to recap how she got into this position starting from yesterday morning.

The combination of a blaring sound from your alarm clock, and the summer sun light spilling through her window was a strong indication that it was morning. She sighed in irritation that another day in her life hand begun again. Why couldn't she be allowed to sleep in for a change? These earlier morning routines still took a lot of effort in getting used to. Slowly she were growing accustomed to it after being here almost a whole season. Pushing herself up using your elbows to help you rise. She can't help but glare at her window. The bright sunlight seeping through your curtained window, almost as if it was taunting her about having to get up.

Yeah, she still hated mornings for sure. Making her way slowly to her bathroom to wash up for day. With high hopes of enjoying a nice warm bath. Maybe it would wake her up more, and motivate her for the day's work. Her high hopes of the achievement from a warm bath were shattered. She was still groggy and clearly unmotivated for the day's work. Sitting down at her table for breakfast first, rough knocking startles her. As a result from the unexpected knock, she ends up spilling her precious orange juice on part of your pants and lower shirt. Unbelievable! Was her day really starting out like this? Growling to herself in complete irritation, she come to the conclusion that she might as well 'kindly' see who is at the door. If they don't have a good reason, they were going to get an earful for sure.

Upon ripping the door open, a forced smile appearing on her face as she come face to face with someone new. He wasn't just new though, the young man before was stunningly beautiful. He even appeared to be her age. He sported a slightly dark red hair that was styled to perfection along with black rimmed glasses. He appeared to be as a seductress and angel, all in one before her eyes. Maybe, just maybe she should get out more and associate with more males. At this point she was seeing sparkles and a bright light shining around this man. She were clearly losing her mind more than you thought from not being fully awake. And…wait…was that a cocky smirk. Ok maybe she had been looking harder than she imagined herself to be doing and it seemed to be adding to his ego status.

Finally tired of the exchange, Dunhill gives an attention grabbing cough. She attempts to recompose herself."Hello there Dunhil, who is this that you have brought along with you _this_ morning. Before Dunhil can get a word in, the young man steps forward to speak for himself.

"My name is Allen and I own the recently built hair salon. I thank you for your hard work on it, though it could use some improvements. Still it suits my needs for now. I am originally from the big city, but I think this small town life would do me some good for me." Glancing at your hair he steps forward to bring a single strand into his hand. His body coming awful closes which was sending her nerves into frenzy. After a minute of examining her hair and running his whole hand through her hair, a twinkle appeared in the corner of his eyes covered with glasses.

"I have concluded…" He starts, taking a dramatic pause, "that your hair is in need of great rescue and that you will visit my shop in order for the rescue." All she can do is allow your jaw to drop and stare at this man before you. Really?! Was he really going there?

As if he wasn't finished, he kept going on about what sorts of products and styles would suit her hair when she come in for him to work on it. She felt a twitch in her eyebrow coming which was only getting worse the more he talked away about her hair. She wondered if your hair came off as an awful mess to someone like him whose hair was always well kept. She hadn't noticed that he was waiting for a response till Dunhil lightly tapped her shoulder. "Um, I'm sorry what did you just say," was her sheepish response with all eyes on her.

Allen sighs and repeats what he had said that she had toned out. "I said I am not fond of farms, so you won't see me visiting here too often. If you wish to see me at anytime do come to my shop. Well see you later today, it was a pleasure meeting you." With that Allen gracefully walks out of your door along with Dunhil. Sexy was definitely back when that man stepped in your home. Oh she had a few ideas to better know him. Wait?! Where did those last thoughts come from?! Ugh! She really needed to get her mind on one track and stick to it. Especially considering how early it is in the morning and she had plenty of farm work do.

Ok so maybe life didn't go as planned. She had finished her morning chores as quickly as possible, but it actually took longer than normal. She hadn't counted on the summer heat wave making her job even harder. From the moment she stepped out to work, she was already working up a sweat. She was sure she already had a tan. When she was ready to head into town to visit Allen, she realized how filthy and messy she was. She smelled of sweat, covered in dirt and sweat, and fizzled dull hair. she was an eye sore for anyone that saw you. You couldn't go see him like this. No, no, no. This was not the impression she wanted him to see for the first visit. Instead she pulled out her pocket a cloth and wiped her face. She threw what hair she could grasp into a messy bun and was ready to go. She was decent enough with her look knowing the other villagers were used to her appearance knowing it was from hard work. She did her best to make friends out of the villagers and visit them all as often as she could, expect one red head. Some would even help her out by spoiling her with gifts. After visiting almost everyone she headed towards a very familiar stand set up in the middle of the plaza of town. Grinning to herself, she looked like a plotting cat about to have a canary for dinner. What could she say, she enjoyed bugging Neil. He was rather cute and you two had a love-hate relationship, but it was all in good fun for the two. He just wouldn't admit he enjoyed her presence as much as she would admit you enjoyed his.

Upon arriving in front of his stand he was already sighing in annoyance as he glared at her. "If you are here to look then beat it, I am busy." So maybe he was extra grumpy during work hours, especially due to summer. He took his work extra serious. She should know after a season of getting to know him. His move into town was quiet interesting indeed. She just gave a big smile as she leaned on his stand counter, her eyes never leaving his as he glares harder.

If he really had other customers waiting she wouldn't bug him, but it was close to closing time anyways and there wasn't any buyers around. She felt it was ok to tease him now rather than later. She heard him sigh again, knowing that you aren't planning on leaving, and begins to start packing up his stand instead."Hey! I am a customer here! You can't just treat me like that, you know! Packing up while I am looking at your inventory. How rude!" Although she did your best to sounds serious, a bit of teasing could be heard in her voice. Only making him snort in response as he continued. "Okay, okay. I actually wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner together. We haven't in a long time and I thought today would be a perfect day."

He looks up at her suspiciously. Upon seeing sincerely mean it in her eyes his suspicions disappears. "Fine, but this time we are eating at my place and I am cooking. That last meal almost put me out of commission for three days." Defending herself she responded, "hey, that wasn't my fault! You distracted me in the middle of cooking to talk about pointers for my animals." She laughs out thinking back on that day, and the couple days after it. While she joked with Neil and helped him close up his stand someone was watching closely.

A pair of glassed covered eyes watched the entire exchange. Jealousy burned in his core over the woman he just met. But why? Wasn't like she the prettiest girl he has ever seen. So why did she make him feel like this. He watched her sport a beautiful smile and giggles that rang like little crystal bells. How could he feel so strongly over this girl already? Then he remembered. Dunhil had spent the early morning filling him in on about everything he knew about the girl. She sounded like the perfect girl for his personality, but the way Dunhil talked about her was as if she was nothing more than a fairy tale. One he'd have to chase after and make it reality. If only she would allow him the chance to spend time with her. The chance for her to desire to grace herself in his presence. He wasn't thinking straight anymore, instead he gave one last glance in her direction. With gritted teeth, he watched her throw her arms casually over Neil shoulder. No, he wouldn't stand for this. He always got what he wanted and he still would. Why he wanted her so bad was still a mystery, but darn it he would have you if that is what he wanted. Instead of watching the scene between the two anymore, he turned around and walked back to close up his own shop.

Dinner with Neil had been very entertaining in the least. His cooking was no better than her's. The two ended up having to eat a meal prepared by Hanna. The two remised on the first time you met him, when his cow (which is now her's) had knocked her over. And how mean Neil had been back then. He mentioned how annoying he thought she was, and how he thought she would continue to be that annoying spoiled city girl, but she wasn't. All in all, it was a good night. The two became a bit closer. Neil kindly offered to walk her home since it was so late. Once safe inside her home, she took another shower to wash away the day's filth from work before climbing into bed. As sleep over took her, but all she thought about in your dreams was the red head boy.

Little did she know that a certain red head boy was having troubles sleeping because of her. He just didn't understand these emotions he was feeling for her. Yeah, he had dated a few girls before, but there was no emotional attachment. Just business sort of. But with her, it was different. She wasn't throwing herself at him. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty to be a hard worker. She was passionate about almost everything she seemed to do. Well that was what he was told by a few of the villagers. They said she had a big and loving heart, and that she was a bachelorette. It didn't help his current infatuation for her. He just didn't understand what it was about her that drove him to the point of lacking in sleep.

The next day she decided she would visit Allen. This time though she took a shower after her farm work, so to have a better impression on him. Why? She didn't know herself, but she felt like she needed to impress him. She actually spent almost an hour on her long and now tamed hair. She wanted to prove a point, that she could do your own hair just fine if she wanted. When she entered his shop she didn't see him at first. Then she saw him finishing up with another girl.

"Now remember, only your beauty can shine through if your hair is done to perfection. That is all you are free to leave for the day." Was his comment to the young girl. She giggled and blushes as she waved flirtingly to him. She wasn't even from this town. What a silly girl, to think she had a chance. Or did she have a chance? She was from the big city it looked like and was all dolled up. Maybe that was his type. However his attention was long gone from that customer, and onto her. Staring at her and then she found herself looking down in deep though. Realizing it may take ages till she finally looked up, he walked up to her until her vision was blocked by blue. Slowly looking up she saw Allen and his cocky smile, smiling down on she. she couldn't help but blush.

"I knew you would come, but I thought I told you to do so yesterday. Never the less, you are here. Have a seat so we can begin." She wasn't a fan of being ordered around, and she got that enough before you were forced to take over your farm. She could feel her temper rising and let out a soft hiss to speak.

"I was just coming by to visit and let you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and my hair. I appreciate your concern, but it isn't needed. Besides do you think about anything else like a persons' inner beauty and not their outer appearance? I mean you seemed like you liked that other girl just momen-"

The next thing she knew she was snatched by her wrist, and pulled roughly to his chest before as they both began walking backwards to his counter and leaned against it. She was trapped between his chest and his work desk. His slender arms were embraced you on both sides of you. They allowed no escape, and she wasn't sure you wanted to at the time. His face was so close, inching even closer. She could feel his warm vanilla breath on your lips. Oh the way they were making her own lips tingle in anticipation. Then in his silk but husky voice, he finally spoke mere inches from your lips.

"I never said I was interested in that girl at all. She is simply another customer paying me for my perfected art. And I do take notice of a woman inside and out. In fact you appear to me to be more of a Princess." By now her chest was heaving up and down. "And I don't appreciate you flirting with other males or even hanging out with them Princess. I am the jealous type, I won't lie and I feel we have something going on between us here. I can't get you off my mind for two seconds without wondering about you. Do you feel the same too Princess. All I know is that you are meant to be mine, do you understand me Princess? I won't force you to like me, because I know in the end you will choose to be with me over all other candidates that may come your way. We have such a strong connection it, is hard to deny" Finally finishing his declaration, she prepared herself for what would come next.

Before she knew it, it was over. No kiss, no more touching. He simply pulled away wearing that cocky smile before walking away. As he walked away he couldn't help but speak once more, "whenever you wish to discuss this again, you know where to find me." This summer was definitely more interesting than you expected.

The End

Beta Reader: The Sage of Wind


End file.
